The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as welt as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter for a real-world geographic area. The geo-fence can be used by location-aware devices to detect Whether the location-aware devices enter or exit the geographic area. In an example, a location-aware device detects present location information of the device, such as latitude, longitude, altitude and the like of the device, compares the present location information with a geo-fence for a geographic area to determine whether the location-aware device is inside the geo-fence or outside geo-fence.